


Last minutes

by Pochonchos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, M/M, Pain
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pochonchos/pseuds/Pochonchos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott se había ido con Deucalion en frente de mis narices, mi mejor amigo había tenido que irse con su maldito antagonista por que yo les había fallado y no había hecho nada por evitarlo ¿Qué íbamos a hacer ahora? ¿Qué se suponía que debíamos hacer ahora? El tiempo no jugaba a nuestro favor, teníamos que pensar un plan para salvar a Cora de su inminente muerte, a mi padre y a la madre de Scott de las garras del Darach y por supuesto recuperar a mi mejor amigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Comienza la cuenta atrás

**Author's Note:**

> Bueeeeeno, al fin me decidí a volver a escribir, después de un corto descanso. Este fic lo escribo a medias con una amiga, Marina, y la idea surge gracias a su maravillosos y extraños sueños y a nuestro descontento con último capítulo, el 3x10. Esperamos que os guste y si tiene éxito lo seguiremos, por supuesto!

Scott se había ido, se había ido con Deucalion en frente de mis narices mi mejor amigo había tenido que irse con su maldito antagonista por que yo les había fallado y no había hecho nada por evitarlo, simplemente me había quedado allí, quieto, observando como se alejaba en la penumbra. Yo, el que siempre tenía el plan B, el que siempre tenía algo preparado les había fallado, les había decepcionado en lo único que tenía que hacer para la manada... 

  
  


¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? Las lágrimas se me empezaban a derramar cuando de pronto me acordé... mierda, Derek! Se me había olvidado por completo. Al verle allí tirado quise ayudarle pero tenía que seguir a Scott, avisarle de, Dios había estado tan jodidamente ciego, como no se me había ocurrido lo de guardians... 

  
  


Tenia que ir a por Derek, así que volví al ascensor. Al llegar la puerta estaba cerrada, pulsé el botón y recé para que al abrirse encontrase a Derek sano y salvo, bueno, y inconsciente pero no su cuerpo destrozado por unos jodidos gemelos cabreados. Al abrirse le vi allí, tendido, sin moverse, con una expresión neutra en la cara, parecía dormido. Él estaba en pleno letargo pero yo no sabía cómo mierdas iba a llevar a Derek a cuestas con todo lo que pesa... Y de pronto se me encendió la bombilla, tuve una idea, la cual podría derivar en que Derek me matase pero daba igual, ahora mismo lo que necesitaba era a un Derek consciente así que empecé a darle puñetazos para que se despertase pero no funcionaba así que me puse más nervioso aún. Continué con los puñetazos y comencé a chillarle que se despertase, que le necesitaba, que no podía estar haciéndome esto, hasta que de pronto Derek abrió los ojos de par en par con ese característico brillo rojizo en sus ojos y se levanto de golpe empotrándome contra la pared del ascensor. Se había transformado en lobo, me imagino que debido a la conmoción y a que yo le estaba dando de hostias. Estaba muerto de miedo, pero sabia que Derek no me haría daño, o eso esperaba, así que intenté tranquilizarle haciendo lo único que se me da de perlas, hablar.

  
  


\- Derek, Derek tío, soy yo, Stiles. El pequeño, pálido y frágil humano, al cual puedes matar de un zarpazo, te acuerdas? Me-me preguntaba si podrías, no sé, soltarme? Eso sería un detalle por tu parte...

  
  


Dios mío, Derek no me estaba escuchando, simplemente me miraba con esos ojos rojos llenos furia que harían temblar a cualquiera pero como oliese mi miedo sería peor así que le llamé por su nombre varias veces a ver si así recobraba la humanidad y parece que dio resultado por que de repente se derrumbó, volvió a su estado humano y cayó de rodillas llevándome a mí tras él. Estuve a punto de decir algo, soltar alguno de mis comentarios, pero preferí callarme y abrazarle sin más, aprovechar ahora que estaba con la guardia baja y parecía que no me iba a arrancar la garganta por tocarle. Derek empezó a mascullar algo pero no entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que me estaba diciendo.

  
 - Derek, no estoy entiendiendo nada tío - le dije con la mayor delicadeza posible dada la situación.

  
 - Se ha ido, se ha ido y no podre salvar a Cora - Derek seguía fuera de si, parecía que en cualquier momento empezaría a llorar como un niño desconsolado – Jennifer se ha ido

  
  


Mierda, joder, eso si que fastidiaba, aún más (si se podía), las cosas.

  
 - Bueno, Derek, tranquilo, ahora vamos a ver como está Cora y pues pensar algo para, para yo que sé, salvarla o algo– Pero no me hacia caso, seguía con esa expresión de odio que había adquirido al pronunciar el nombre de Jennifer. - Derek... Cora te necesita, te necesita más que nunca joder!- Le chillé, a riesgo de que me aniquilara allí mismo... Lo necesitaba en plenas facultades y parecía que esa era la única forma de que estuviese con los pies en la tierra.

  
  


Derek no dijo nada, simplemente asintió y ambos nos levantamos. Llamó a Peter para saber dónde estaban, que resultó ser en el loft. Nos dirigimos hasta allí lo más rápido que pudimos en mi jeep, sin hablar en todo el camino.

  
  


Estabamos a punto de entrar cuando Derek, sin saber por qué ni nada me puso la mano en el hombro haciéndome parar de repente con su fuerza bruta de la cual él parecía ni enterarse.

  
\- Stiles... gracias...

Estuve a punto de soltarle cualquier gilipollez pero Derek pasó delante mía sin darme tiempo a pensar y contestarle algo. Creo que le entendía, o sea, creo que entiendo como es Derek, aunque sea un poco. Derek lo estaba pasando realmente mal y creo que sólo necesitaba a alguien que entendiera lo que estaba viviendo, lo que le pasaba por la mente. Muchas veces he pensado que nos parecíamos bastante, bueno, en la personalidad no, está claro, pero sí en las circunstancias y en la manera de abordar las situaciones, el arriesgar la vida por alguien, en todas esas cosas. Vale que yo tan sólo era un niñato hiperactivo que sufría vomito verbal incontinente y el un alfa gruñón con el sentido de la responsabilidad subdesarrollado pero eramos bastante similares creo yo.

Estaba claro que esa era una de las peores noches que habíamos pasado, quizá no la peor, pero de las más difíciles sin duda, y no sólo para nosotros dos, sino para todos. Desde que pudimos resolver lo del Kanima tan sólo pudimos tener un par de días de descanso ya que justo después vinieron los malditos alfas y Lydia y Boyd se volatilizaron literalmente.

Al entrar en el loft los vimos a todos reunidos, observando a una Cora inmóvil, viendo como poco a poco iba muriendo sin ellos poder hacer gran cosa por evitarlo. Estaba claro que nos habíamos topado con un callejón sin salida, y eso era lo que más me jodía.

Derek fue corriendo al lado de Cora, se puso de rodillas a un lado de su cuerpo tumbado en el sofá, los rodeaban Isaac, Allison e incluso Chris Argent que se había quedado para ayudar. Empezaba a caerme bien este tío...

Escuchábamos como Cora respiraba sonoramente y con dificultad, era un sonido que hasta los humanos sin el sentido auditivo tan desarrollado como los lobos podíamos oír. De pronto esta abrió los ojos y se movió de tal manera que parecía que un espíritu maligno la había poseído. Se incorporó como si nada hubiese pasado, como si hubiese tenido una maldita pesadilla en mitad de la noche. Obviamente nuestra cara fue de sorpresa total, menos la de Derek en la cual se podía ver una sonrisa amplia, perfecta, de esas por las que pagarías por ver y que no puso en duda, sino al contrarío, reiteró cuan atractivo es Derek, que no es poco.

 - Oh Dios mío... Está viva, ESTÁ VIVAAAA! – chillé rompiendo el silencio. Cora estaba bien y eso era una gran noticia que por muy mal que pudiese parecer que me caía, le estaba empezando a coger cariño, bastante para ser sinceros.

A Derek se le borró de pronto la sonrisa de la cara. Se levantó con nerviosismo y comenzó a dar vueltas por el loft. Algo había hecho click en su cerebro. Entendía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando, no nos suelen salir tan bien las cosas, ni tampoco solemos tener estos golpes de suerte y estoy seguro de que Derek no sabía si creer que esto era muy bueno, como un milagro o lo peor que podía estar pasándonos.

\- Esto no puede ser bueno, no puede serlo... - Dijo Derek más para si mismo que para los demás.

Cora se nos quedó mirando si saber muy bien que pasaba. Parecía que simplemente había estado durmiendo durante toda la noche anterior y que no se había enterado de nada...

Cuando Cora giró la cabeza para poder mirarme a mí, ya que yo estaba detrás suya, vi en Isaac la mayor cara de horror barra desconcierto barra horror que jamás había visto en nadie, era digna de la película más gore que pudieseis imaginar.

\- Oh mi madre... Derek... - Isaac no sabía muy bien que decir, se había quedado congelado.

\- Qué. - Preguntó Derek, más bien gruñó con su característico tono de macho alfa y se giró al mismo tiempo que rodaba los ojos dramáticamente.

Vale, rectifico, la cara de Derek fue la de mayor estupor que jamás había visto, por no decir que nunca lo había visto tan sin palabras, que vale, él era un tipo de pocas palabras, (valga la redundancia) pero solamente por que no es hablador, no por que le hubiesen quitado todas las palabras de repente, que era lo que parecía que acababa de pasar. Se acercó a Cora así como pudo, ya que estaba a punto de darle un sincope. Al levantarle la cabeza a Cora, la cual estaba empezando a enfadarse por que no se enteraba de nada, vio como en el cuello tenía una gran vena negra con bastantes raíces a los laterales que se perdían en direcciones poco concretas.

\- Allison. Mira hasta donde llegan... por favor. - Todos nos sorprendimos al escuchar a Derek decir algo tan simple como un 'Por favor' ya que muchos creíamos que no estaban en su diccionario, pero no es de extrañar que en ese momento sea tan vulnerable. Nada más mirarle a la cara se podía descifrar lo que le pasaba, joder, hasta un unicornio retrasado tan sólo mirando a su alrededor y entendiendo las circunstancias se daría cuenta de que Derek no es el Derek de siempre, que está hecho polvo, que como la vida le de un golpe más se derrumbará. Sí, el gran y poderoso alfa sería capaz de derrumbarse. Yo sé que tiene su corazoncito, un poco más escondido y quizá un poco más lúgubre de lo normal, pero lo tiene. - Qué pasa, va, giraros – Nos dijo a los chicos. Claro, no quería que viésemos a su querida hermana desnuda... Aguafiestas...

 - Van hacia el corazón– respondió Alison tras un examen riguroso de las venas - aún no han llegado, pero les falta poco – Tras decir eso miró a su padre con preocupación.

Derek se dio cuenta del intercambio de miradas de Chris Argent y su hija y supo que ellos sabían más de lo que decían.

\- Qué sabéis? Y no me vengáis con que poco que sé que en vuestra familia sabéis demasiado.

\- No sé si es lo mismo o no,- comenzó Chris- pero hace bastante tiempo en mi familia usábamos polvo de un tipo de roble contra vosotros, los lobos. Recuerdo que Gerard nos lo explicó de pequeños. Primero va al cerebro afectando así a los principales órganos del cuerpo, también causando convulsiones, dolores agudos y un sin fin de efectos a cada cual más doloroso. Después, al poco tiempo el polvo hace creer al lobo que se está recuperando enviando una falsa información a su cerebro y haciendo que se confíe. En ese momento es cuando el polvo de roble se desplazaba desde el cuello hasta el corazón. Ahí es cuando el lobo moría ya que provoca un paro cardíaco. Este proceso duraba un par de días, dependiendo de la actividad física del lobo.

\- Lo seguís usando? - Intervine yo sin siquiera levantar la mirada del suelo. Me estaba mordiendo las uñas, no podía creerme que esto estuviese pasando y mi hiperactividad no ayudaba demasiado en la situación.

\- No, ese tipo de roble se extinguió, o eso nos hizo creer Gerard. Él disfrutaba más de cortar lobos por la mitad y oírlos suplicar y sufrir que no de matarlos lentamente. No creo que se trate de lo mismo, pero si es algo parecido tendríamos que hacer algo ya.

Derek ya no sabía que hacer, no sabía si ir corriendo tras Jennifer, algo que sería prácticamente una perdida de tiempo al no saber donde está, o no hacer nada, no sabía cual debía ser nuestro próximo movimiento, y eso le mataba por dentro. Todo se le estaba yendo de las manos. Él es el alfa y por alguna estúpida razón creía que todo era culpa suya y que tenía que proteger a su manada, a su familia, pero si no podía proteger a su hermana pequeña de su psicótica novia que había resultado ser el Darach o como se llame como podría seguir con esto.

\- Derek, Derek por favor escúchame. – Derek se giró y me miró fijamente con esa mirada de 'que coño quieres niñato inútil' - No podemos perder el tiempo, tenemos que averiguar que podemos hacer para salvar a Cora.

Vi como Cora me miraba sin entender nada de lo que estaba diciendo ni de lo que estaba pasando, yo le dediqué una sonrisa, que es lo único que podía darle para tranquilizarla, o algo así.

\- Tenemos que ir a por los alfas, es la única manera, estoy seguro de que ellos saben algo y a lo mejor juntos, por muy imposible que parezca, podremos salir de esta, puede que el tener a Scott con ellos nos de algo de ventaja, que eso esté a nuestro favor, lo único que necesitamos es ser más listos que ellos, y en eso les llevamos un Stiles de ventaja. - Solté sin saber muy bien que decía ni si convencería a alguien con mis palabras.

Pude notar como Derek se relajaba un poquito, quizá le había dado un rayo de esperanza. Derek avanzó hacia su hermana dispuesto a explicarle todo lo que estaba pasando, se lo debía después de haber estado tanto tiempo ausente, después de haber sido tan gruñón y duro con ella. Se sentó a su lado y le cogió la mano, Cora le miró fijamente.

– Quiero hablar con Stiles, solo con él, ahora – Cora intervino antes de que Derek pudiese siquiera coger aire para hablar. La miré con cara de asombro, era algo que si que no me esperaba, bueno, en realidad todos nos sorprendimos, se supone que no le caigo bien, no? Derek no sabía que decir así que asintió y se levantó.

Me acerqué a Cora, me senté a su lado y esperé a que hablase, por que dadas las circunstancias no creo que mi verborrea sirviese para algo.

– Stiles, sé que tú no me mentirías, y aún que resulte increíble confío mínimamente en ti – Tragué saliva sonoramente, ya sabía que me iba a preguntar, joder claro que lo sabía y sentía tener que ser yo quien contestase esa pregunta - ¿Me estoy muriendo?

Dios, nunca creí que alguien me fuese a preguntar algo así, y mucho menos que doliese tanto tener que contestarla. Aunque por otra parte me sentía alagado de que quisiese que fuese yo quien le contestase y no su hermano. No pude evitar que se me escapasen unas lágrimas, no sabía muy bien que contestar, si irme por las ramas o ser directo, si soltar un vómito verbal o un monosílabo plano y sin titubeos. Me quedé callado, las palabras no querían salir de mi boca. Cora me echó una mirada propia de Derek, malditos Hales... Sabía que no podría irme sin darle la tan dolorosa y a la vez ansiada respuesta.

\- Sí… - respondí simple y llanamente.

Ella sonrió de esa forma que no había podido ver nunca, pero era una sonrisa de ensueño, una sonrisa preciosa. No entiendo la manía de esta gente de no sonreír nunca... Pasó su pulgar por mi lagrimal para secarme la lágrima que gritaba por salir y caer por el tobogán improvisado que sería mi mejilla.

– Ya veo... – Respondió sin más.

Si he de ser sincero no entendía para nada esa reacción. Esperaba ira, lloros, que me golpease o algo parecido, pero no esa neutralidad en sus palabras, en las que se podía notar un atisbo de dulzura que hasta entonces hubiese creído imposible viniendo de Cora, así que la miré sin saber muy bien que responderle , la expresión de ella cambió de golpe a una seriedad absoluta.

– Stiles, lo que voy a pedirte ahora es muy importante y si no notara la conexión que tenéis ni siquiera te lo propondría así que por favor necesito que lo cumplas.

Cora le vuelve a sonreír, creo que querían que me diera un ataque con tanta sonrisa, dios, que sonrisa, hace que se vea preciosa y... ¿se me estaba acelerando el pulso? Dios, dime que no...

\- Stiles, me escuchas o no?- Con eso me apartó de mi mente devolviendome a la realidad asentí, así que ella prosiguió.- Necesito que me prometas que cuidaras de Derek.

¿QUÉ? No entiendo... Esperaba que me pidiese que, yo que sé, no sé no que esperaba, pero seguro que no era eso. Además, cómo podía soltar eso con la habitación todavía llena de gente?

– Necesito que cuides de él, por favor, no puede volver a estar solo. Sé que entiendes por que te lo pido, aunque sea minimamente. Tú mejor que nadie sabes por lo que está pasando, sabes perfectamente lo que piensa y confías en el aún que no te lo quieras creer. Derek no puede... no puede volver a quedarse solo, no ahora.

Mientras me decía esto ella estaba observando a su hermano, con lágrimas derramándose por sus mejillas. El corazón se me encogió, me dio un vuelco. Estoy seguro de que él tampoco sabía como reaccionar.

Puede que supiese que pasaba por su mente algunas veces, o al menos que lo intuyese, pero de ahí a entenderlo completamente... No sé que creía Cora que pasaba por mi cabeza pero no creo que se acercase demasiado a la realidad. Pensaba en Derek, claro que lo hacía, pero no estoy seguro de que fuese como para dejarme una responsabilidad tan grande. Que no es como si me estuviese dejando a un perro para cuidarlo durante las vacaciones, bromas a parte.

Derek no sabía que pensar, no podía perder a su hermana por segunda vez, no otra vez y sin embargo estaba viendo como ella ya lo tenía completamente asumido, que en vez de llorar y derrumbarse por su muerte lo primero que hacía era preocuparse por su hermano y por su felicidad.

Pero yo me negué a creer que moriría, que si había una manera de salvarla la encontraríamos así que me reboté.

– Cora no vas a morir, te salvaremos.

 - Y sino lo lográis? Stiles, sabes tan bien como yo que es poco probable que podáis ayudarme con todo lo que ha soltado el padre de Allison – Me chilló Cora.

Allí salió la Cora que había conocido durante los últimos días, una Hale al fin y al cabo, y que si tenía que ser sincero, sería difícil de olvidar a alguien como ella, igual que a su hermano.

\- Está bien, te lo prometo, de verdad, aun que no hará falta. ¿Crees que yo voy a dejar piedra sin levantar y tierra sin remover? Vas tu muy equivovada – Solté con sorna aún que tengo que admitir que lo decía bien en serio.

No me levanté hasta que recibí esa sonrisa que empezaba a volverme loco, podría volverme adicto a ellas. Tenía que aprovechar ahora ya que después no esperaba verla mucho más cuando volviese a ser la Cora de siempre o en el peor de los casos cuando simplemente no pudiese volver a hacer nada más.

Me levante con rapidez tras ese amargo pensamiento para hablar con Isaac y los demás para pensar en un plan o para ver como podríamos comunicarnos con Scott sin que los alfas se enterasen. Derek prefirió llevar a Cora a otro lugar para que pudiese descansar.

Tras mucha discusión entre Derek y yo decidimos ir a mi casa ya que yo sí tengo conexión a internet, no como un lobo cavernícola que yo me sé, y a regañadientes Allison se quedó con Cora para cuidarla ya que igualmente ella tampoco podía ir a ver como estaba Lydia por las tormentas. Peter decidió que él intentaría informarse en el registro Hale sobre lo que le estaba pasando a Cora a ver si averiguaba algo más. Todo estaba medianamente decidido y a punto de partir cuando Cora nos intercedió.

– Espera Stiles, una última cosa.

Me giro para saber que más quiere Cora, espero que no sea tener que llevarle el desayuno a Derek a la cama todas las mañanas, por que ya sería el colmo... Recorrí el camino que nos separaba y cuando estuve a su altura sus labios se posaron en los mío dándome un beso suave dejándome bastante sorprendido.

– Ahora sí estoy consciente – Me dijo quedándose tan ancha.

Me quedé con la boca abierta, no me podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, bueno, ni yo ni nadie de los presentes. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en cual de las quinientas formas que me estaba imaginando me mataría Derek, pero al ver que no pasaba nada cogí la mano de Cora y la miré directamente a los ojos.

\- No voy a permitir perderte, por nada del mundo dejaré que te vayas de aquí y me dejes sólo con él. - Y simplemente me giré y me fuí.

No podía quedarme más tiempo allí o perdería toda la madurez, dignidad y orgullo que acababa de conseguir en ese momento con la sonrisa de idiota que se me había quedado después del beso. Al salir me dí cuenta de que Derek me estaba sonriendo, cosa que nunca me hubiese imaginado que podía pasar justo después de que su hermana pequeña me besase, delante de todos, delante de él, así que me acerqué a donde estaba, al lado de mi jeep, para, yo que sé, soltar cualquier comentario estúpido barra sarcástico pero, como no, me estampó contra el capó del Jeep. Que manía tiene con estamparme contra cosas joder...

– No te creas que si la salvas podrás estar con ella – Me amenazó con su habitual mirada y se alejó.

No sabía si estaba bromeando o si me tenía que tomar en serio la amenaza pero decidí no pensar demasiado en eso por ahora ya que lo importante ahora era pensar en el plan. Ese plan que tenía que conseguir salvar a Cora, a mi padre, a la madre de Scott y por supuesto recuperar a mi mejor amigo. Empezaba la cuenta atrás.


	2. Raíces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nunca se sabe cuantas cosas pueden pasar en una sola noche. Listos para crear y poner en marcha el plan cuando las cosas se complican un poco más de lo que deberían....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sientooooo, se suponía que este capítulo debería haberse colgado hace una semana, pero los exámenes de septiembre se nos vienen encima tanto a mi como a mi inspiración y pues ha sido un poco difícil escribir a lo largo de la semana. Espero poder subir el siguiente el Domingo que viene, pero no prometo nada D:

Subimos al jeep y tal y como habíamos dicho nos dirigimos a mi casa para estar más tranquilos y no molestar a Cora que tenía que descansar, ya que mi casa, me gustase o no, estaba vacía... Derek condució, muy a mi pesar, pero cualquiera le hubiese rechistado con esa cara de alfa cabreado que tenía. Su cara tenía un toque de tristeza que sólo se nota si has estado estudiando sus facciones al detalle, que no digo que yo lo estuviese haciendo, que va! Se le notaba inquieto, cuando su pie no estaba puesto en el embrague del jeep, el cual está bastante duro, se notaba como movía la pierna con nerviosismo. Tenía la mirada como perdida, la cual cosa no me hacía demasiada gracia, ya que, joder, estaba conduciendo, por un bosque, con un coche al que no estaba acostumbrado, con únicamente la luz de los faros del coche y a una velocidad poco prudente por no decir que duplicaba el límite de velocidad. Por suerte llegamos sanos y salvos a mi casa. Le tiré las llaves a Isaac y todos fueron hacía la puerta para entrar después de que les hiciera una señal para que entraran, yo me quedé atrás, necesitaba un momento para pensar sin estar tan abrumado, poner mi mente en orden y mi cerebro en marcha para pensar en el jodido plan que tenía que salvarlos a todos. Derek al ver como yo me quedaba atrás se giró con un atisbo de preocupación en su mirada, algo muy leve pero que pude notar.

 

\- Vamos, no te quedes ahí parado. Es tu casa no? - Me soltó con ese tono despectivo que usa cuando está a la defensiva.

 

Lo ignoré totalmente, a veces me saca de mis casillas ya que parece que no se da cuenta de que lo único que quiere la gente es ayudarlo y él responde de malos modos como un completo imbécil y queráis que no eso llega a cansar. Intenté comprender su situación, pero, joder, era la misma que la mía, incluso yo lo tenía más jodido ya que no tenía ni puta idea de donde estaba mi padre mientras él sí sabía donde estaba su hermana y podía verla durante sus posibles últimos momentos, yo no joder. Era la incertidumbre la que a mi me estaba comiendo por dentro, pero ¿qué mierda de excusa tenía él?

 

\- Derek, ya no irán a por ella, ya tienen el incentivo que necesitaban y no pueden hacerle nada más por más que quieran, ya no les hace falta para cabrearte por que visto lo visto ya lo estás bastante... - sinceramente, no sé como me atreví a soltarle todo eso después de lo ocurrido y el dichoso beso que Cora me había dado. El valor seguramente saldría del echo de que ya no tenía mucho más que perder. Derek bajó la cabeza y soltó aire por la nariz como sólo él sabe hacer y para mi sorpresa no me respondió, simplemente se giró dispuesto a entrar en la casa. Estaba demasiado cansado de su comportamiento como para tan sólo dejarle marchar así por las buenas. - Te has parado a pensar que si no te comunicas con la gente como una persona normal, con palabras, no te entenderán nunca, ni por más que quieran? Se te puede llegar a entender por la mirada, pero a veces no hay manera. Podrías por una vez en tu vida dejar que los demás te comprendan y te ayuden, sería un gran avance para socializar con la gente, que veo que es algo que se te da de pena.

 

\- Para ti todo es muy fácil, ¿no? Hay gente que tiene las cosas un poco más complicadas, pero qué va a saber un adolescente como tú de eso.

\- Ah, ¿te crees qué para mí es fácil? ¿Qué todos hemos tenido un camino de rosas? Pues perdona que te diga pero te equivocas, cada uno tiene su mierda encima pero no por eso se lamenta de si mismo o se cierra a los demás. Isaac no tiene padres, por que el único que le quedaba, el cual lo metía en un refrigerador para castigarle, lo mató Jackson controlado por un imbécil que quería venganza. Scott está enamorado de una cazadora que en cualquier momento podría convertirse en una asesina despiadada, cosa que ya vivimos cuando Gerard le comió la cabeza, por no decir que a su madre la ha secuestrado el Darach de los huevos. Y yo? Bueno, el único pariente que me queda se lo han llevado para sacrificarlo, todo por que cuando le quise contar la verdad no me creyó por no decir que en un año mi mundo se ha convertido en la cuna de lo sobrenatural. Y vale, perder a toda la familia en un incendio es una putada muy grande, pero te queda Cora, la cual puede vivir si encontramos un maldito plan para traer a Jennifer de vuelta y aún y así crees que nuestra vida es fácil. Puede que no sea una maldita pesadilla digna de Stephen King pero lo sobrellevamos lo mejor que podemos así que no me vengas con esas y cuéntame de una jodida vez lo que te pasa – Estaba en un punto intermedio, en ese en el no sabes si querrías llorar hasta quedarte dormido o darle de hostias a lo primero que te encontrases, no podía más, había llegado a mi límite. 

 

\- En serio quieres saberlo? - Hizo una pausa como para darme tiempo a responderle, pero lo que en verdad estaba haciendo era encontrar las palabras, por que recordemos que es Derek Hale. - Tengo miedo de no volver a verla, al menos no con vida, le prometí que estaría con ella, que no la volvería a dejar y pienso cumplirlo. Es lo único que me queda joder. - Espetó después de mi discurso, ¿tan difícil era decirlo?

 

Sinceramente no pude contestarle, y no fue por falta de ganas. Pero Derek me acababa de decir como se sentía realmente y pues eso no se veía todos los días. Se le notaba afligido e impotente ante la situación que todos estábamos viviendo así que hice lo que mi cuerpo me pidió y le abracé, a riesgo de que me arrancara la cabeza por ello. Sentí la necesidad de demostrarle que estaba ahí, que le apoyaba y que me importaba lo que le pasase a él y a su familia, demostrarle que se puede tener mucha mierda encima y aún y así ayudar y apoyar a los demás. El abrazo fue algo incomodo y forzado, todo hay que admitirlo, pero el no verle la cara facilitaba las cosas ya que no sabía si tenía cara de o te quitas o te quito yo de un zarpazo o si simplemente tenía la típica cara inexpresiva cortesía de la casa Hale. Me aparté a los diez segundos, los cuales se me hicieron eternos. Le miré la cara y si os tengo que decir la verdad no me esperaba esa reacción para nada, por que Derek Hale estaba sonriendo, sí señores Derek solo-sé-refunfuñar Hale estaba sonriéndome, a mí, HAH, 100 puntos para Griffindor. Madre mía, ¿qué pasa con esta familia? Sus sonrisas son dignas de dioses griegos, dejan sin palabras, pero se empeñan en ser los lobos gruñones! Pero bueno, ese momento de felicidad duró poco por que en cuanto se dio cuenta de que le había visto se giró enfurruñado y se dirigió a la casa así que le seguí.

 

Al entrar nos encontraron a Isaac y Chris Argent discutiendo sobre que podríamos hacer al respecto.

 

\- Tenemos que hacer algo, ir a por los Alfas o a por Jeniffer... ¡Deberíamos hacer algo ya!- A Isaac se le notaba nervioso. El chaval que tenía ante mi no se parecía en nada al chico tranquilo y sosegado que conocía.

\- Vale Isaac, tranquilo, tenemos que barajar las opciones que tenemos. - Dijo el señor Argent.

 

\- Venga, va lobitos, dejad trabajar a los expertos – Bromee yo, para disipar un poco la tensión que había en el ambiente.

\- ¿Y qué tienes en mente listillo? Por si no te das cuenta no tenemos a Scott, está con los Alfas, somos menos y eso significa más débiles. - replicó Isaac con rabia. Estaba triste y rabioso por la situación, por no tener a Scott con ellos. Desde el principio de verano Scott y Isaac se habían vuelto más cercanos, habían creado un vínculo lobuno o lo que sea, y si he de ser sincero, eso me daba envidia ya que me daba la sensación de que yo me estaba quedando un poco mucho al margen. No supe muy bien que responder a Isaac, tenía razón, sin Scott eramos más débiles y un blanco aún más fácil... Pero claro, que él estuviese con los Alfas podía ser algo a nuestro favor. 

\- ¿Y si esto es bueno? ¿Y si podemos aprovechar el hecho de que Scott esté con ellos? ¿Y si en vez de luchar contra todos somos más listos que ellos y los engañamos? 

\- ¿Qué tienes pensado Stiles? - Se apresuro a preguntar Derek. Así que ahora si quería que hablase no? Anda que...

\- Tenemos que aliarnos con los alfas. - Hice una pausa para que la emoción de mi brillante plan les inundara, pero no, sólo pude ver intriga en sus caras así que proseguí. - Ellos quieren lo mismo que nosotros, a Jennifer, si unimos fuerzas no podrá contra nosotros!

\- Ya, pero primero, no creo que los Alfas estén muy dispuestos a colaborar y menos con Kali y su sed de venganza y segundo, los alfas quieren MATAR a Jennifer, nosotros la queremos viva y además, no se si te has dado cuenta, pero Jennifer siempre parece tenerlo todo jodidamente preparado y estoy seguro de que lo montará de tal manera en que sólo podrá vivir uno... - Isaac no paraba de ponerle pegas a mi magnifico plan, que vale, podía tener alguna que otra laguna laguna, pero podía arreglarse.

\- Allí entra en el juego Scott. Aprovecharemos que está con ellos. Deucalion quiere que Scott sea parte de su manada, y eso sólo lo conseguirá si Melissa sigue con vida, y dado que necesitamos a Jennifer para encontrar nuestros padres y a la vez salvar a Cora a Deucalion no le quedará más remedio que no matar a Jennifer hasta que tengamos lo que queremos. - Sentencié orgulloso de mi plan.

\- Vale, la idea es buena, todo hay que decirlo, pero como hacemos para que se alíen brevemente con nosotros, quiero decir, quieren matarnos, partiendo de esa base...

 

Tengo que reconocer que ahí me había pillado, eso no se me había ocurrido, pero tenía que haber algo que se me escapaba.

 

\- ¡Los gemelos! - Soltó Isaac tras haberlo pensado con detenimiento - con ellos en parte es más fácil hablar y basta que convenzamos a Ethan, Aiden lo seguirá. - Cada día me sorprendía más este chaval.

\- Sí, genial! ¿Pero cómo hacemos para comunicarnos con ellos sin que se junten en plan Hulk? – Estaba emocionadísimo con el plan, pero había que pensar en todas las variables posibles para que saliese a la perfección.

\- Danny, podemos pedirle que quede con Ethan y así hablamos con él a solas. Voy a llamarle para ver si le convenzo.

 

Isaac se apartó para llamar a Danny y hablarle del plan sin que se notase mucho lo sobrenatural del asunto, seguramente le soltaría alguna patraña de las suyas. Chris aprovechó para llamar a Allison y ver como iban las cosas por el loft. Nos quedamos Derek y yo a solas en la sala, la cual nos había servido de despacho improvisado. Estaba muy emocionado, por fin podía ser útil para la manada de alguna manera, hacía tiempo que no me sentía así de vivo. Me giré a ver a Derek, que hacía un buen rato que no se movía y al verle la cara supe lo que iba a decirme

 

\- No, no intentes convencerme por que sabes que sí voy a ir.

\- No, no vas a venir Stiles.

\- ¿Y por qué no? ¿Sólo por que a ti no te da la gana? - Al acabar de decir eso entró Isaac en la sala. Me lo quedé mirando un segundo y Derek me cogió del brazo para llevarme lejos de la sala. Isaac me miraba con cara de desconcierto, pero al ver que no decíamos decidió no preguntar nada y siguió llamando a Danny, que se ve que no le cogía el teléfono. Derek me subió a toda prisa a mi habitación, sin darme tiempo a quejarme o resistirme. Abrió la puerta de un golpe y la cerró tras de si empotrandome contra la puerta. Esta escena se me hacía familiar, pero esta vez, en vez de seguir invadiendo mi burbuja y amenazarme como de costumbre Derek me soltó, me colocó el jersey y me señaló la cama como ordenándome que me sentase allí. Yo le hice caso.

 

\- Stiles, tienes que entender por que no quiero que vengas. - Derek no parecía el mismo, se le veía menos tenso, mas sosegado que en las anteriores veces que hablábamos. Quizá en realidad sí quería que yo le comprendiese, abriéndose un poco más.

\- Voy a ir y lo sabes. - Agradecía el detalle del intento de comunicación por su parte, pero yo me negaba en rotundo a no ser parte de eso, del plan.

\- Stiles.... - Soltó aire por la nariz – es muy peligroso y no puedo estar siempre pendiente de si te hacen daño o no, tenemos poco tiempo y no podemos perderlo así como así...

\- No hay por que perder tiempo – Interrumpí viendo hacia donde iba la conversación. - No tienes por que protegerme, sé que soy un simple humano, que no tengo poderes lobunos como vosotros, pero ya hemos vivido otras cosas bastante más peligrosas y mírame, sigo aquí, vivito y coleando... Ya no soy un niño pequeño Derek, se cuidar perfectamente de mi mismo, y si no siempre tengo mi bate – Intenté bromear para calmar un poco el ambiente que se había vuelto bastante pesado.

\- Dios, si algún día dejaras de interrumpirme te daría lo que fuese, así que calla. - Dijo Derek con los nervios a flor de piel.

\- Unas ruedas nuevas para el jeep.

\- ¿Qué?- Preguntó Derek desencajado por mi repentina petición.

\- Que quiero unas ruedas nuevas para el jeep, si me las das te dejo hablar. - Derek no sabía que cara poner, pero por un momento estoy seguro de que pude ver como se le subía la comisura de los labios en una sonrisa, pero claro, estaba con Derek Hale, el que no puede mostrar debilidad ante nadie, y menos cuando está intentando convencerme de no ir con ellos. 

\- Vale, te compraré unas ruedas nuevas – Sonreí victorioso y le dejé continuar. - A lo que íbamos. Stiles, si vienes irán a por ti, por ser el más débil y... - No continuó después de eso, se quedó callado como si quisiese decir algo más pero o no supiese como decirlo o directamente no pudiese decirlo. No estoy muy seguro de como describir su expresión en ese momento, era algo que no había visto desde hacía tiempo. Era como una mezcla entre preocupación, desamparo, cariño y miedo, algo muy raro... Pero no entendía demasiado bien de donde podían salir esas emociones. Sé que nunca ha sabido mostrar sus sentimientos, pero tampoco es tan difícil, ¿no? - Eres parte de la manada, y no quiero que te pase nada. 

 

Al oír ese "eres parte de la manada y no quiero que te pase nada" me quedé realmente patidifuso, era algo que yo ya tenía asumido, pero que nunca me habían confirmado y además, que lo diga el Alfa de la manada lo hacía como más oficial aún. Era el humano de la manada, por fin formaba parte de algo y no sólo del grupo de los pringados del instituto. Que me dijese eso hizo que me emocionase un poco, todo hay que decirlo, pero aún y así no iba a cambiar mi idea de ir con ellos a por los alfas.

\- Derek me alagas y todo eso preocupándote por mi y tal, y sí, aún que te expreses como el culo te he entendido, pero como tú bien has dicho soy parte de la manada y por esa razón no puedo quedarme al margen, no puedo quedarme en mi casa sin hacer nada mientras vosotros arriesgáis vuestras vidas para poner en práctica mi plan... Además Derek, es mi padre, entiéndelo... - Estuve a punto de llorar, pero aguanté, como había dicho ya no era un niño pequeño y tenía que demostrar que podía mantener mis sentimientos a raya. Derek me miraba completamente serio, dando a entender que él se quedaba en sus trece también. - Por el amor de Dios Derek, no puedo quedarme aquí, tengo que ir y demostrar que sirvo para algo, que no sólo soy un incordio, que no sólo encontramos los cadáveres, tengo que encontrar a mi padre, no, no puedo... - Ya no podía más, no podía seguir demostrando nada, me eché a llorar, ya daba igual – Debería haber aceptado la oferta de Peter, todo sería más fácil...

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué oferta? - Derek parecía desconcertado.

\- El día del baile, cuando atacó a Lydia y me obligó a acompañarle me ofreció el mordisco – Respondí bajando la cabeza y aún sollozando.

 

Al oír eso Derek se volvió loco, perdió los papeles y se lanzó encima mía tumbándome en la cama mientras él me mostraba sus preciosos ojos rojos. Se le notaba totalmente enfurecido y fuera de si. Nunca le había visto tan tan cabreado.

\- Ni se te ocurra volver a decir eso, ni pensarlo. ¿Queda claro? - No podía decir nada, no es que estuviese asustado, pero tampoco estaba muy feliz de tener a un alfa fuera de control encima mía. - RESPONDE!

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no? Así no sería el estúpido e inútil humano que lo único que hace es meterse en líos y retrasaros.

\- Eres idiota... si no fueses humano no serias tú, ya no existiría Stiles – Dijo así por las buenas, se ve que el convertirse en lobito feroz le quitaba la dificultad para expresarse – Ser humano es lo que hace que tengas a tus amigos, que te quieran, que confíen en ti, te da valor, hace que aún siendo débil arriesgues tu vida por ellos, por los que quieres, y te lances sin pensar en las consecuencias por que eres tu Stiles, ser humano te hace ser tu mismo y eso no deberías querer cambiarlo nunca. - Creo que era la primera vez que Derek articulaba tantas palabras seguidas. 

 

Al acabar de decir eso creo que se dió cuenta de la situación, de como el estaba sentado encima de mi sobre mi cama estirándome los brazos por encima de mi cabeza con una mano mientras que con la otra se aguantaba para no perder el equilibrio.

 

\- Vaaaale, creo, creo que lo he pillado, pero, podrías quitarte, esto comienza a ser un poco incomodo, ya es el segundo Hale con el que estaría así sin rechistar pero... - Mierda, ¿había dicho eso en voz alta? Madre mía... Pero se ve que era mi día de suerte y lo pasó por alto, eso creo. 

\- Anda vamos abajo, que Isaac y Chris nos esperan... - Dijo mientras se separaba y se dirigía a la puerta.

\- Sabes que toda esta discusión no ha servido para nada y que voy a hacer lo que me de la gana, ¿no? - Le dije mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

\- Sí, lo sé, pero tenía que intentarlo. - Dijo mientras se le escapaba una muy leve sonrisa que quiso camuflar tosiendo pero ya era demasiado tarde, la había visto.

Cuando estuvimos todos otra vez reunidos Isaac nos informó de que había conseguido convencer a Danny, pero no tenía muy claro si Ethan iría o no, habían quedado en medía hora en el instituto. Chris dijo que la cosa seguía igual, por el momento Cora seguía sin sentir dolor. Chris decidió ir a ver a Peter ya que era de los pocos que sabían o entendían del tema de Cora.

 

Nos pusimos en camino para encontrarnos con Danny, rezando para que Ethan también apareciese. Entre todos decidimos que Derek se quedase en el coche, para que la cosa fuese menos violenta. Aceptó a regañadientes, no es que yo me fiase mucho de dejarle solo. Derek, ¿quedarse quieto? no era algo que entrase en sus planes, ni en los míos. Llegamos allí, yo con Derek en el Jeep y Isaac en moto, que se ve que le había cogido gusto a eso de la velocidad después de probar la de Aiden y la de Scott. Al bajar del coche/moto y reunirnos pudimos escuchar un grito, era una mezcla de nerviosismo, horror y carcajada pura. Isaac y yo fuimos hacía el lugar, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada a Derek para darle a entender que no se moviese de allí.

 

La escena que nos encontramos era, rara, nunca pensé en encontrar una situación así. Estaba Danny en el suelo con un Ethan transformado encima suya, mostrando sus garras y dientes lobunos, la escena era un poco friki, todo hay que decirlo. Isaac me miró preguntándome que hacer, yo no tenía ni idea de como reaccionar, básicamente por que no sabíamos si Danny quería o no esa situación. Danny nos miró y sonrió como si nada estuviese pasando pero se podía notar que estaba nervioso.

\- Oh, mierda tío, te han visto, lo han visto... - Danny hizo una pausa, como si se acabase de dar cuenta de algo – No los mates, no por favor! - ¿Qué coño estaba pasando aquí?

\- ¿Se lo has contado? - Isaac tuvo más velocidad mental que yo – ¿Cómo has podido decírselo? ¿No ves que así lo pones en peligro? - Estaba lleno de rabia, un inocente más envuelto en este mundo sobrenatural, no estábamos preparados para ello, y menos ahora.

\- Cálmate Lahey, ahora sí podré protegerlo, de la otra manera tenía que ir con cuidado todo el tiempo. Además, él me importa de verdad, y quiero que lo sepa todo. - Se notaba como Ethan se ruborizaba a medida que iba diciendo eso, al final resulta que no era tan fiero el lobo.

 

Bueno, que Danny lo supiese ayudaba bastante, de ahora en adelante no habría que ir con tanto cuidado, además de que ya lo sabía casi medio pueblo ya que casi medio pueblo era hombre lobo, o emisario, o cazador o etc... Y que él, tirado en el suelo bajo un tiarrón semidesnudo con las garras fuera, se preocupase por nuestras vidas decía mucho de Danny. Estábamos bien, solucionando este contratiempo pacíficamente cuando de pronto se oyó un ruido estridente y cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta estaba Derek cogiendo del cuello a Ethan.

\- No entiendes que esto no solo te afecta a ti, imbécil? Si lo sabe nos pone en peligro, tanto a tu manada como a la nuestra, no puedes tomar estas decisiones tan a la ligera – Derek estaba histérico, parecía que le iba a arrancar el cuello de cuajo, pero por suerte Danny intervino.

\- ¿Por qué cojones está el primo de Stiles cogiendo del cuello a mi chico? Espera, como que tu manada y la suya... No te llamas Miguel ¿verdad? - Dijo como con resignación, dándose cuenta de todo, encajando las piezas del puzzle.

 

No pude más, esto era tan irónico y gracioso que estalle a carcajada viva, todos me miraban, especialmente Derek, por un momento me pareció ver una sonrisa en su cara, pero no, seguía tan serio como siempre, su mirada decía que o paraba de reír o a quien le arrancaba la cabeza sería a mí, pero no podía parar.

\- Lo-lo siento... es que... – Intenté parar, pero era imposible, era demasiado gracioso. Al menos el ambiente parecía más calmado, menos tenso.

 

Isaac decidió contarle con más tranquilidad las cosas a Danny mientras que Derek hablaba "pacíficamente" sobre el plan con Ethan. Todo estaba bastante tranquilo, demasiado, o eso me pareció a mi, quizás Derek tenía razón y yo debía haberme quedado en casa. 

De pronto note un golpe frío, como un aire helado que me envolvía y a continuación un dolor insoportable en la garganta que cuando pude darme cuenta resulta que era Jennifer que me tenía cogido por el cuello clavándome un cuchillo ligeramente consiguiendo que sangrase un poco.

\- Derek, Derek ,Derek... ¿Por qué intentáis meterme siempre en vuestros planes? Lo sé todo, así que para que no me compliquéis la vida me llevo a vuestro querido Stiles – Esta me miró y me lamió la cara, no hubiese sido tan repugnante si ella no hubiese estado convertida en el Darach de los huevos. - Y para que veas que voy en serio voy a dejar que tu mismo lo veas.

 

No sabía muy bien a que se refería Jennifer, yo solo podía mirar a Derek y como él me miraba a mí. Podía notar las ganas que tenía Derek de venir y arrancarme de los brazos de Jennifer, veía su mirada de impotencia al no poder hacer nada pero algo desvió mis pensamientos al sentir un dolor punzante en la muñeca... OH DIOS SANTO, me estaba metiendo una raíz por la muñeca, se metía por las venas, podía sentir el recorrido que hacía mientras otra subía superficialmente hasta mi cuello para sostenerme en pie sin poder moverme ni un ápice.

 

\- ¿Ves esto Derek? - Dijo mientras señalaba las raíces que me subían por el brazo – Esta pequeña raíz irá desde el brazo hasta su lindo y puro corazón. Algo parecido a lo de tu hermana Cora pero más mortífero, tienes hasta que llegue, algo así como 24 horas. En ese plazo me tendrás que decir de que bando estas, aun que te aviso, cuanto más tiempo pase más oscuridad envolverá el corazón y el alma de Stiles... No me mires con esa cara, verás a lo que me refiero, no te preocupes. Cuando te hayas decidido simplemente llámame.

 

Dicho eso desapareció como alma que lleva el diablo, no me enteré de mucho más, eran imágenes sueltas. Danny estaba abrazado a Ethan con una expresión de puro terror en su rostro. Isaac se acercó a mí mientras veía como Derek me miraba fijamente y me hablaba, pero no podía escucharle, sólo podía ver como la tristeza inundaba su rostro antes de que todo se volviese negro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, dejad comentarios, que así ayudáis a seguir escribiendo ^^ Bé, como siempre agradecer a Nina por ayudarme con la historia! Hasta el Domingo que viene, eso espero xD

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gustado y gracias a Nina por ayudarme con la historia!


End file.
